You Can’t Stop The Wave
by ausllyluv123
Summary: When a state champion who hasn’t surfed for two years meets a guy who needs her help. Sometimes, all you got to do it ride the wave. (Please give it a shot) ;)
1. Prologue

It was coming. The biggest wave I'd ever seen. This was it. This was what was gonna win me this competition.

I took a deep breath and began to paddle, I could hear the cheers of everyone at the shore. I slowly brought myself to my knees and then rose to my feet.

It was amazing, I felt like I was flying, nothing could stop me.

Except one wrong footing.

And it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ally POV**

I changed the close sign to open and got myself ready for a day full of work. I turned on the TV and didn't like what I saw.

 _"Austin Moon! How does it feel to win another state competition?"_

 _"It feels amazing I mean the support means everything to me! Thank you!"_

I scoffed at the look of the blonde teen on the TV. He doesn't know shit about surfing, all he has is a famous dad and a pocket full of money. No skill, no techniques, nothing.

He should take a leaf or two out of my book, I mean I'm a pro, nobody could beat me.

Granted I haven't been in the water in two years.

But who's counting.

"Hola chica!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the voice of my loud best friend coming into the store.

"Hey Trish what's up?" I said smiling.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with me?"

"I have to work Trish, I'm sorry"

 _"Austin Moon has been classed the best surfer in Miami with 5 state championships under his belt"_

"Can you believe that? 5 medals. For riding a few waves without falling off" I scoff.

"You know those medals could have been yours if you entered" Trish muttered.

"Don't start Trish" I said walking away to start waxing the surf boards.

"Ally i know that it has been a while but don't you think it's time for you to get back in the water?"

"I'm just not ready yet, I don't know if I'll ever be ready" I said looking down, tears starting to well in my eyes.

"Oh Ally" Trish walked around the board and hugged me,

"I know you're not ready yet but when and if you are, I'll be right here with you cheering you on"

"Thanks Trish" I said hugging her.

"Well I better go, if you need me I'll be topping up my tan" she said flipping her hair as she left the store, I laughed at her self absorbed ways.

I looked back up at the TV, Austin Moon's face still plastered on it, celebrating his 'accomplishment' like he deserved it. I scoffed and shut the TV off and went back to work.

People came and went in and out of the shop for the whole day. Some looking to take up the sport of surfing, others looking for accessories.

I closed the doors of the store and turned the sign around to close and walked upstairs to the workshop.

I got up stairs and passed the picture of me and my dad smiling with my board after I won a competition.

It's been a year since he died and still seeing that picture made me so upset and angry that my father was taken away from me so soon.

I walk into the room and start cleaning up when I see a board covered in a white tarp.

I walk over and pull it off and when I see what was under it my eyes well up with tears.

My dad's surf board.

The board had its own design, I remember my dad spending hours each day trying to make that board his own.

I touched the name at the bottom of the board.

 _Lester Dawson._

I slowly lower to the ground as I start to cry.

Daddy, where are you when I need you?


	3. Chapter 2

**Austin POV**

"Congratulations Moon!" Everyone cheered as I popped the cork of the champagne bottle. I started pouring some into everyone's glasses.

"Thank you everybody, no better feeling than winning right?" Everybody clapped as I got off the stage, getting back to mingling.

"Congrats my boy" I heard as I felt someone slap my shoulder, I turned around and saw my dad.

"Thanks Dad" I said hugging him, "I learned everything I know from you"

"Come with me Austin, I have a person I want you to meet"

"Son, this is Andy Jones, he is a scout at the international surfers association and if you play your cards right you might be considered for the ISA scholarship program"

"Andy Jones, nice to meet you" the small man said, reaching his hand out.

"Austin Moon, it's a pleasure", shaking his hand.

"Oh I know who you are, you're the talk of the town. I've got a lot of people interested in you boy and I think you could go a long way."

"Thank you so much" I said smiling widely.

"I would just like to talk to you for moment just about the opportunity"

"Yes, of course"

"You can use the study for some privacy" my father said opening the door for us.

We walked up to the study and sat down at the table.

"Right so Austin, as you know I think you're an amazing surfer, but I have my issues" as the words left his mouth I started to worry, what could he prossible mean?

"And those are?" I said unsure if I want the answer or not.

"You don't have a huge amount of skill or technique and I mean this in the nicest way possible"

"Well what you're saying doesn't sound too nice!" I said as I shot up out of my seat.

"Austin please hear me out"

I sat back down looking down at the ground.

"What I'm saying is that you don't have those qualities now. That doesn't mean that you can't adopt them. What I'm asking you to do is find somebody who can show you how you accomplish this before myself and the other scouts come to judge you" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"And when are you coming to judge me?"

"July 5th" I shot up out of my seat once again.

"A month!? That's all I get to try and change the way I surf completely?"

"Not completely change Austin just advance yourself" he said softly, I sat back down a hundred thoughts running through my brain at that very moment.

Andy stood up and held out his hand I shook it and thanked him for coming. He started to make his way towards the door and just when he was about to leave he turned around.

"I'm sorry Austin, but there's more to this scholarship than just riding a wave without falling off"

When the party was over I drove to my house. I walked into the room where I put all my surf boards and placed mine up on the stand. I stood back and looked at it.

 _"There's more to this scholarship than just riding a wave without falling off"_

I'll show him.

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed the prologue and first two chapters! Would love to know what you think! Xxx**

 **Ps. Sorry about the shortness this is just to introduce the characters.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ally POV**

Laying in the beach, I can feel the sun darkening my skin. So peaceful, the sound of the waves crashing and kids laughing is some what therapeutic to me.

"Well hello there what is a pretty girl like you doing on the beach alllllll alone" I heard a deep voice and a body plop down next to me.

"What do you want Dallas?" I said giggling, I sat up from my position on my stomach, looking at the boy beside me.

"Just wanted to see how my favourite girl is doing" he said as he leaned in, I felt his lips against mine in a sweet kiss, I ran my hand through his dark hair as he pulled me closer. I smiled at him as I pulled away.

Dallas has been with me for three years, he was there for me when I wasn't in the best state.

"And that swimsuit" He said running his hand down my back.

"Stop it" I laughed smacking his hand away

"How about we go for a swim?"

"I'm not really feeling up for a swim"

"Come on Ally you know you want tooooo"

I looked at him and he was giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"All right!" I said standing up grabbing his hand as we made our way down to the water.

Dallas is a surfer, not professional just loves it, like me that's part of the reason I fell in love with him. We shared the same passion.

"Hey" he said to me as I looked out at the sea. He grabbed my hand pulling me to him. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too" I said looking up at him.

"And when you're ready to get back on that board, I'll be right there next to you"

I smiled up at him and leaned in to give him a kiss and rested my forehead against his.

"Thank you"

 **Austin POV**

"Dude you have to help me I need to find someone to help me with this problem" I said as I zipped up my wetsuit.

"What do you expect me to do Austin you'll just have to find someone" Dez said

Dez has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, he's also been apart of my team and helped me through every competition.

"Someone will turn up Austin I promise" He said patting my back.

I walked to the shoreline with my board and watched the waves come in. I glanced down the beach and saw a girl with brown hair staring out at the sea.

She was beautiful.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in that white swimsuit complementing her lightly tanned skin and her toned body. I couldn't stop staring at her.

I soon started to feel jealous as I saw a dark haired guy came up behind her hugging her from behind, whispering in her ear. He had a wetsuit pulled down to his hips, so he surfs.

She likes surfers.

Interesting.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Coming back out of the water shaking the salt off of my body. I noticed the girl again lying on her towel on her stomach by herself. I put my board down and pull my wetsuit down to my hips. I have a plan. I walked over to her and 'tripped' and fell down on the sand beside her.

"Ouch" I said holding my arm.

She shot up from her position on her towel.

"Oh my god are you ok?" She said grabbing my arm, checking for any marks.

"I must have just tripped over my own feet"

She laughed as she brush the hair out of my eyes and then her smile faded.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You're Austin Moon that cocky bastard who can't surf!" she said standing up putting her hands on her hips. I then shot up from my position on the ground.

"Excuse me?! Have you won any state competitions? Yah I didn't think so"

"Actually yes I have"

"You surf?"

"Yes I do, well I did"

"What do you mean, you did?"

She scoffed, "that is none of your business" she said as she started picking up her stuff and starting to walk away from me.

"Wait Wait! Were you any good?" I said grabbing her wrist pulling her back

"Excuse me?"

"I said were you any good? Look I need help, ok?"

"What kind of help?"

"I need someone to show me some technique to my surfing"

"Why would you need that?"

"To get my scholarship"

"Wow. Well I really don't care so I'll be on my way. Goodbye Austin."

"Wait at least tell me your name!"

"No because I can promise you we won't be meeting again!" She exclaimed as she walked away.

"Austin!" I turned around and saw Dez running towards me. "Were you just talking Ally Dawson?"

"That's her name? Who is she?" I asked very intrigued in the brunette beauty.

"You don't know her? She's like one of the best surfers in Miami!"

That night I went home and pulled up google on my phone and started to type.

 _Ally Dawson._


	5. Chapter 4

**Ally POV**

I can't believe that guy! I thought he was an asshole but now that I've met him in real life I can confirm that is very true! With his stupid cocky attitude and his pretty eyes and soft hair and...and.. oh my god! What am I saying?!

I started waxing one of the boards to relieve myself from all the thoughts running through my head.

"Hey Als you ok?" I heard Dallas walk into the shop

"I hate that guy" I muttered

"Well ouch" he said holding his chest

"No no not you" I said pecking his lips

"Well then who?"

"Austin Moon"

"Austin Moon? You mean that surfer guy? He's pretty good"

"No he's not! He's cocky and lacking any kind of skill whatsoever!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air.

"Well maybe if you took up surfing again you could teach him a lesson"

"Don't you start now I already had Trish on my case yesterday" I said walking away from him

"You can't ignore this forever Ally"

"I'm not"

"Well it seems like you are" he insisted

"Look if you only came here to try and convince me to surf again then you can just leave"

"Fine..." He said turning around to walk out the door. Once again I was alone.

Great.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Hello _Ally Dawson"_ I heard a deep voice say as I turned around.

When I turned I saw Austin moon standing there in all his cocky glory.

"How did you find out my name?" I glared

"You seemed to be pretty famous around here"

"So?"

"I watched videos of you, you're good, great even and I have a proposition for you"

"I'm not interested"

"You didn't even hear what I have to say"

"Again I'm not interested"

"Look just listen to me will you?"

I sat down on one of the stools him across from me.

"I need help. I need to be more advanced in my surfing and learn new skills and techniques to get into college. I watched you, you're amazing! I want you to help me please?"

"What's in it for me?" I looked at him curiously.

"I thought you might say that... money"

"How much money?"

"Ten grand"

I nearly fell off my chair. $10,000. That could pay all the debt I've had for the store since my dad died.

"Ok I'll do it" I agreed

"Yes!" He jumped up, pumping his fist on the air.

"But I have some rules"

"Uggggghhhhhh"

"No being annoying"

"I'm not an-"

"No interrupting" he slumped back into his chair and sulked.

"I am going to be helping you so no trying to tell me what to do or tell me I'm not doing something right, _I'm_ teaching _you"_

"Anything else?"

"When are you being judged?"

"In a month."

"A what?!"

"I know it's last minute but please I need you"

"Ok, meet me at the beach tomorrow at 7am"

"Could I push it to 9am?"

I glared hard at him.

"Kidding"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"You're late" I stated as I saw Austin running towards me with his board under his arm.

"I'm two minutes late"

"I don't care you're just giving me another reason to drop you"

"Well you're just giving me another reason to keep my money"

I stopped and looked at him for a second.

"Touché"

"Ok let's get started! Show me what you got pretty boy" I said throwing my hands as if showing him the ocean. "The stage is yours"

"Right...uh yeah" he said scratching the back of his head, picking up his board.

"Is somebody nervous?"

"Pffft... no" he said not looking me in the eye.

"Oh my god the famous Austin Moon is nervous to show me his skills in the water, I think I might just faint" I put my hand to my head and pretended to feel light headed and then started laughing at his rolling eyes.

"I'm not nervous I just want this to be perfect"

Ok now I feel bad.

"Look dude, I'm not gonna judge you, I'm hear to help you not make fun of you" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ally" he said looking into my eyes. We paused for a moment lost in each other.

"Right! Well let's see it!"

I watched him as he walked out to the edge of the ocean. What is happening to me?

 **Austin POV**

What is happening to me?

I'm turning into such a girl.

I looked out at the waves crashing against each other and then back at Ally. This has to look good I don't want her to think I'm an idiot.

"Alright Austin, come on" I whispered to myself.

I climbed on my board as I saw the wave coming towards me, I started to paddle fast and slowly rose to my feet, far so good.

Until I glanced at Ally taking off her top.

Then I fell.

"You know for a surfer you're kinda clumsy" she said giggling as I walked past her my board in hand and throwing it onto the sand.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna make fun of me" I pointed.

"I'm not, I'm just stating facts"

"Yeah, that I suck"

"You don't suck ok? You just need to expand you're horizons. And _that_ is why I'm here" she said holding her hand to her chest, standing tall.

"You're such a dork" I muttered, earning a slap across the head.

"Um OW!"

"You deserved it. Ok come on let's get back to work" she said stripping off her shorts, I couldn't help but stare at her amazing, little backside.

Please God help me. How am I gonna go a month without touching it.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

We were together practicing into the afternoon. We got out of the water and we were drying ourselves off, Ally was changing back into her clothes and I couldn't stop looking at her.

"So it's been a long day, do you maybe wanna get lynch?" I asked her scratching my neck, why was I so nervous all of a sudden?

"I'd love to but I promised Dallas I'd get some with him."

"Dallas is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, three years going strong"

"Woah good going Dallas" I winked at her.

"Hey Ally!"

We turned around to the voice, and saw Dallas standing up on the peer waving at us.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later" she said smiling at me, walking away.

I watched her run up to him and kiss him on the lips. They walked away hand in hand smiling at each other.

What is this feeling?

Jealousy?

Pffft no.

 **I hope you're all enjoying this! I'm really enjoying writing this :) don't hesistate to leave a review xxxx update soon 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ally POV**

Dallas and I sat down in one of the little booths in the diner just looking out over the beach, he grabbed my hand across the table.

"So how is coaching Austin going?" He said

"Good he's picking up on things really fast"

"So he's not as bad as you made him out to be?"

"No he's actually somewhat tolerable" I laughed thinking about some of the fun we had today.

"That's good, so you think he'll be ready in a month?"

"It's a long shot but it's possible"

"Well I know if I had you coaching me I would be having a little bit of trouble paying attention"

"And why would that be?"

"Because of your rocking bod dude!" He said putting his hands into a rockstar pose.

"You're such a guy" I said as I threw a fry at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I can't get this girl out of my head, like everywhere I look, Ally. Everywhere I go, Ally. What is happening to me?

After Ally left me I decide to go down to my mom's diner and get some food. I walked through the doors and sat down at the counter waiting to be served.

"Hey Baby!" I heard my mom say as she walked towards me.

"Hey Mom" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"How's the surfing coming?"

"Good ally's been helping me a lot" I said smiling down at the thought of Ally.

"Ally huh?" She smirked

"Yeah she's the best, she didn't really like me at first but now she does and we just get each other you know? Like we both have the same passion for surfing" I rambled

"Seems like this girl is pretty important to you"

"Yeah, Wait no I mean no she's just a friend"

She looked at me knowingly.

"She has a boyfriend anyway" I muttered

"Well what the boyfriend doesn't know won't kill him"

"MOM!"

"I'm only joking sweetie, please don't actually do that" She said walking back into the kitchen.

My mom has always supported me in what ever I do, she loves my surfing but always told me if I ever wanted to do something else she's up for whatever. My dad however never let me try anything else. It was always surfing.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We have two weeks left to the competition and I have never been so stressed. I feel like everything Ally is telling me is just not going into my head, like I have cleaned up my performance a bit but it's not enough. It needs to be perfect.

"Ok let's try something else!" Ally yelled over the waves as we stood in the water.

"Face it Ally it's useless I can't get it!"

"It's not you'll get it we just have to keep trying!"

"I can't do it Ally!" I yelled and that made her go quiet and stare at me in shock. "I'm sorry ok? I'm just stressed, we don't have a lot of time"

She stood there and just stared at me for a minute as if contemplating something.

"I wanna show you something that my coach taught me" she said pulling me out a bit further. "It helped me win loads of competitions, I've never shown anyone how I do it"

"Then why are you showing me?"

"Because if I'm not gonna use it I'd like to see someone get use out of it" she smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Ok so go out there to that rock there that's where the waves are gonna be strongest"

She said pointing out

"Out that far?" I said slightly scared at how far she was asking me to go.

"Let me tell you something that my coach told me, ' _waves are not measured in feet and inches, they are measured in increments of fear',_ you're only afraid if you make your self believe you're afraid"

"Who was your coach?" I asked wondering who this wise man was.

"My father" she said tears starting to well in her eyes, I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and we got lost in each others eyes for a minute. "Ok! Let's do this, when you're on the the wave you're gonna try flip-"

"What?!" I shouted thinking she was crazy

"Just hear me out, you grab onto the board here, flip, and then try land back flat how you started" she said it as if it was easy.

"Ok..." I said unsure

"Hey" she said pulling me back "trust me".

I smiled at her and started making my way towards the huge wave coming my way.

 **Ally POV**

I watched as Austin made his way out and suddenly started to feel worried, maybe I shouldn't have told him to try it without me showing him first. But I mean I can't get on the board, no I can't.

"Ok are you ready?" I shouted out to him, he gave me a thumbs up and started to paddle. He for up on the board and in that moment I actually thought he might pull it off until I saw the wave come down on top of him, bringing him and the board under. I started laughing at his clumsy self.

"Are you ok?" I shouted laughing.

I waited to see the messy mop of blonde hair come back up and when I saw nothing I started to panic.

"Austin?!" I shouted

I started to swim out to where he fell off, I saw his board floating in the water, so I followed the string and and he was still attached to it, thank God. He was upside down and I had to pull him up onto the rock nearby. This was not easy as he weighed a lot more than me.

"Austin? Austin? Can you hear me?" I said patting the side of his face trying to wake him up, when that didn't work I started to perform CPR and he still wasn't coming to. I came to the conclusion that he must have water in his lungs and the only way is mouth to mouth. I bent down and started to breathe into his mouth trying to get him to wake.

Suddenly he shot up and spat out a load of water. I sighed in relief and threw myself at him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I should have never made you do that, I'm such a-" I was cut off mid sentence when I felt lips being pressed to mine. Austin was kissing me! And I was kissing back.

When we pulled away, I looked at him shocked, neither of us said anything.

"T-t-thank you for saving me" he said as he still had a hold on my face. I couldn't stop staring at him. What was I feeling?

I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Um we should probably call it a day, you should go home and rest, bye Austin" I said starting to walk away

"Will I see you tomorrow?!" He shouted after me

"Of course, I'll see you" I called at him.

What the fuck just happened?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

What the fuck did I just do?

 **Ooooooo! Shit just went down! Hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Austin POV**

I walked into my house and threw my board on the ground and landed on my couch screaming into a pillow. Why? Why would I do that? God could I not control myself for a few more days?

She has a boyfriend.

Those have to be the most painful words to ever think but they're true.

She. Has. A. Boyfriend.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, I walked down the beach, board in hand. I saw Ally sitting down on her towel looking out at the the ocean.

"Hey" I said quietly walking up to her sitting down beside her.

"Hey" she replied not looking at me.

An awkward silence passed and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Ally about what happened yesterd-"

"It's ok Austin"

"No Ally you have to listen to me I actually lik-"

"Austin can we just forget it ever happened, I saved your life, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing" she said placing her hand on my knee looking me in the eyes

"Plus it doesn't matter because we have to get ready we only have a few days till you are being judged and we still have a lot of work to do" she said getting up holding out her hand to help me up. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up and I grabbed my board.

"Why don't you join me today? You can borrow one of the boards?" I said pointing to the row of boards stuck in the sand

"Nah" she said looking down, drawing lines in the sand with her toes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to pay attention to what you're doing"

"Ok"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

"Good work today, you looked amazing out there!" I exclaimed feeling like a proud mother.

"Thanks Als" Austin said looking down

"Hey Ally!" We heard someone yell and we saw Dallas running towards us.

"Oh hey Dal-" I was cut off by him kissing me deeply, all of a sudden kissing Dallas just didn't feel the same anymore. "Dallas please" I said embarrassed he just did that in front of Austin.

"Oh hey Austin" Dallas said to Austin who was standing there awkwardly.

"Sup"

"So do you wanna go get lunch?" Dallas said to me

"Uh sure, let me just grab my stuff" I said running down the beach to my towel and bag.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

"So Allys' really something right?" Dallas said to me while we looked at Ally running away.

"Yeah she incredible" completely forgetting who I was talking to.

"Look moon I'm gonna be straight with you"

I looked at him confused "Ally is mine"

"Excuse me?" Now I was really confused

"She is happy with me. I know everything about her, from her dad to her accident, I know her better than anyone and if you think you can just swoop in and steal her away you're sorely mistaken"

I was so in shock I couldn't even string a sentence together.

"Hey you ready to go?" I heard ally say

"Yeah, I'll see you later Austin" Dallas said glaring at me, putting his arm around her, walking away.

What just happened?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Fucking asshole!" I shouted as I threw my board across the room.

"Well that's just mean" I jumped as I heard a voice and turned around and saw Dez

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"

"God, who put a stick up your ass?"

"Don't start with me"

"Who's an asshole?" He asked

"Dallas" I sneered

"Ally Dawson's boyfriend?"

"That's the one"

"What did he do?"

"He told me that Ally was 'his' like what a loser he doesn't own her he.. he.."

"Sounds like you're jealous" he smirked

"I'm not jel- you know what I am, because he is not the right guy for her... I am!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need to get rid of Dallas because he's not right for her"

She's the girl for me.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hellooooo Ally" I said walking up to the brunette beauty.

"Hello, what's got you in such a good mood?" She said giggling at my smiling face.

"Just feeling great Ally"

"Well that's good, we have a lot of work to do, we only have a week left"

"I'm gonna miss this, spending time with you"

"Who says it has to stop?" She said smiling at me.

Austin-1 Dallas-0

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So do you wanna go get a drink or something later?"

"Uh yah sure"

"Cool how about we meet here at 7?"

"That sounds great"

"Perfect, well I'll see you later Ally"

"Bye Austin"

I watched her walk away and I couldn't help but smile.

I have a date with Ally.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We both arrived at the beach at the same time and I couldn't help but stare at her, she was dressed in a white, off the shoulder, crochet dress and brown sandals. She looked breathtaking.

"Hey" I said in awe of her

"Hey"

"So you ready?"

"Yeah" she smiled

We walked down the beach the bar that me and Dez always go to. It's an outside bar and it's really nice.

"I have to say, I'm not used to seeing you in fancy clothes instead of a swimsuit"

"I know I'm not even used to it" she laughed

"I'm not complaining though" I winked

"Shut up" she shoved me playfully.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

One thing led to another and soon me and Austin got a bit tipsy and we were laughing our head off about random stuff.

"Wait you're telling me you've only been surfing for 8 years?!" I laughed

"Yah I was 13, why? When did you start?"

"I got my first board when I was 5"

"Jesus"

"I know my dad kind of threw me into it, he taught me everything I know" I said smiling looking down at my wine glass.

"What happened to your dad?"

I looked down frowning, "I'm sorry Ally you don't have to tell me"

"No no it's ok, he died surfing, he fell and hit his head really hard"

"Is that why you stopped surfing?"

"No I kept doing it after he died, kind of felt like I owed it to him, you know?"

He nodded in agreement. "I stopped because I uh... I had an accident" I said looking down.

"Ally you don't have to talk about it" he said putting a hand on mine.

"No, no it's ok. I um... I was attacked by a shark"

I heard him gasp slightly, squeezing my hand.

"I was in a competition and I wanted to show what I could do and I wanted the best part of the wave. So, I went out a bit further than I should have and—" I cut myself off letting out a sigh.

"It tore me apart Austin, I- I thought I was gonna die, he grabbed onto the bottom of my board and if I hadn't have detached my foot, my leg could be gone or..or.." tears started welling in my eyes.

"Hey hey you're ok now" Austin said as he hugged me close.

"That's why I never wear bikinis, I still have the scars, it's just a constant reminder of what happened" I looked at my twiddling hands. "I lost a lot of blood, I didn't even go to the beach for 6 months after that happened"

"You're amazing you know that?" I looked up as he said that.

"Thank you" I kissed him on cheek.

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. When I spoke,

"Wanna take a walk?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

We walked down the beach in a comfortable silence, shoes in hand, just enjoying each other's company.

"So why are you only starting college now? I mean you're 21 right?" Ally asked me curiously.

"I only got offered the scholarship now and for the past two years I've been trying some new things. I went to art school, didn't stick it out, went to law school, sucked at it and then med school, honestly could have killed someone if I tried to perform surgery" we both laughed.

"How did you even get into those professions?"

"Hey I was a smart kid in high school not just a pretty face" I said putting my hands under my chin, grinning, we both laughed. "Anyway, everything I did I always ended up coming back to surfing"

She nodded understanding exactly how I felt.

"Whay about you? Why did you never go to college?" I asked

"Well before my dad died I was gonna go to NYU, but then he died and I had to take care of the store and my mom, there was too much to do I couldn't just up and leave. But then I kind of realised maybe it was for the better, I mean there's no oceans in New York City" she laughed looking out at the sea.

"You would be lost in a city and you know it"

"Oh without a shadow of a doubt"

We both laughed at each other feeling so content in each other we could sit there for hours.

"I have to be honest with you" I said looking at her, she looked at me and in that moment I felt ok. "I like you"

She looked back out at the ocean with a worried look on her face.

"And I know that you're with Dallas and I should be focusing on the scholarship but Ally, you have to feel the connection I do,"

"And what do I do Austin? Just up and runaway with you? That's not how it works Austin!"

"I know that, but I promise you if you give me one chance I can prove to you that I'm worth it" I pleaded.

We looked at each other trying to figure out what we should do. So I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I kissed her.

We pulled away after a few seconds and when I expected her to hit me or runway, she kissed me back. We started rolling around on the sand, trying to get the clothes of each other. I pulled off her dress and ran my hands along the scars on her stomach.

"You're beautiful" I whispered in her ear.

We definitely got carried away and took things too far but in that moment I didn't care.

Because I just made love on the beach to the girl, _I love._

 ** _Hope you all are enjoying xx please review!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Austin POV**

I woke up the morning after with Ally on the beach naked and alone. Great.

I didn't see Ally the next few days after that, I decided to give her some space.

The judges were coming tomorrow and I needed to focus on that. That is what's important right now. I need this.

I've been practicing non stop, improving everything that Ally taught me the three weeks I was with her.

I can do this.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

Austin Moon still amazes me to this day. I knew the day I met him that he was different but I didn't think he was gonna change my life this much.

I can't seem to get him out of my head but what is really eating me up inside is the fact that I cheated on Dallas. I'm a cheater. And you know what they say about cheaters.

Cheaters. Never. Win.

I know I don't love Dallas anymore and if it wasn't for that beautiful, blonde, man child that I am slowly falling in love with, I wouldn't be having this problem.

I can only hope that I can make the right choice.

Then my phone rang dragging me out of my thoughts.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

"So kiddo, you ready for tomorrow?" My dad said to me

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said sighing

"You'll be fine son, now rest up, you have a big day ahead of you" He said patting my back and walking out of my room.

I sighed looking at the shelf full of trophies in front of me and in that moment none of them mean anything to me except for the gorgeous, brunette one I might have lost.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I arose bright and early getting everything ready for the meet today. Picked out my cleanest wetsuit and my best board. I designed it myself, it was blue with my name on it and my star sign. It's my lucky board.

And Jesus I need all the luck I can get.

I decided to go for a walk before I got ready, deciding it might clear my head a bit, knowing if I was gone for too long my dad would start to worry.

I sat down on the sand a bit down the beach, looking out at the water.

"Sup dude" I hear behind me, I turned and saw Dez coming to sit beside me.

"Hey" I replied quietly

"Getting cold feet huh?"

"Yeah a bit I'm just want it to be perfect"

"Well soon you'll have cold balls from that water, it's fucking freezing in there" I laughed at how he always knows how to cheer me up. "If she doesn't see what a great guy you are she isn't worth it" He said knowing that was the main reason I was down.

"I know it's just, she's perfect for me dude, you know? Like she's all I've ever dreamed of in a girl and more"

"Well then maybe she just needs to see that" he said as he got up starting to walk away.

"Now come on, you have some scouts to impress"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I got changed and carried myself and my board down to the beach, where I saw people beginning to crowd. Word must have spred that today was important.

"Austin, it's good to see you again" I turned and saw Andy Jones and my father standing there with three other men.

"Same for you" I smiled shaking his hand.

"These are some of my colleagues, they are here to judge you" He said gesturing to the theee men beside him. I shook all their hands and thanked them for coming.

I looked around, trying to see if I could see Ally, I couldn't see her anywhere. She would surely come right?

"I am so sorry, I seem to have left something back at the house, do you mind if I just run back and get it?" I lied to the five men standing in front of me, my father glared as I spoke.

"Not at all, take your time" Andy smiled.

"I'll be really quick" I said as I ran away from them.

I ran down the sidewalk beside the beach, looking everywhere for the small brunette when I realised I should try the store. I started making my way to the shop when I noticed a familiar brunette loading luggage into a car.

"Ally!" I shouted running towards her.

"Austin? What are you doing here? You should be on the beach! You're being judged today!" She exclaimed as I ran up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"Where are you going Ally? Why do you have like everything you own in your car?"

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"NYU called" she said quietly, I sighed. "They want me to come out there and start in the fall"

"So you're leaving?"

She nodded.

"I broke up with Dallas" A small bit of hope filled my heart. "The other night was amazing Austin, and I will never forget it" she said grabbing my hand.

I looked her in the eyes not believing what I was hearing. I guess this is it.

"Will you at least stay to watch me surf?" I said hopefully.

"I don't know Austin my fligh-" I cut her off

"Please Ally" I held her hand to my chest, "I want you to see what you helped me do"

"Ok" she whispered.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

What am I doing?

This was supposed to be easy, just leave and he'll forget about you.

How can I forget the boy that I'm so in love with?

I watched him walk out the the shore as he turned and smiled at me, I smiled back. He got on his board and started paddling out to the huge wave coming his way. I watched at he rode it with such skill and passion, I couldn't help but smile at his success.

The thing he did next shocked me.

He did the flip I taught him and landed it perfectly.

Tears started welling up in my eyes as he rode back out to the shore.

What am I doing?

I can't be here.

I should just go.

I turned around and started to walk away towards where my car is parked.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I nailed it!

When I got out of the water, I could see the scouts and my father smiling at me. I looked over to where Ally was standing and she was gone. I saw her in the distance walking away.

I dropped my board and started to run after her.

"Austin!" I heard my father yell from behind me, I turned around and saw him standing a bit away from me. "Where are you going?"

"I promise I'll be back, I need to fix something!" I shouted back.

I ran in the direction Ally was.

"Ally Wait!" She turned around sighing,

"Austin I have to go please!"

"Don't go!" I shouted finally reaching her

"What?"

"Don't go, please Ally I need you, you don't want to go to New York, I know you don't. You said it yourself, there's no oceans in New York City" I said smiling rubbing up and down her arms. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I can't stay here" She whispered

"Why not?"

"I don't have a reason to stay Austin, my dad is dead, I'm terrified to do the one thing I love..."

"What about me?" She looked up at me, "Make me a reason to stay, you love me Ally I know you do, we love each other and I can help you come back into the water, we can do what we love together" I said with hope in my voice. "Please"

"Ok" she whispered, our foreheads pressed together.

"Ok?" I said not believing what I was hearing.

"Ok! I'll stay!" She exclaimed as I picked her up, spinning her around and kissing her so deeply.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too"

She pulled back, "Wait, how did the judging go?"

"Shit! Come on" I grabbed her hand, dragging her down to the beach.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Austin, nice of you to join us" my father said as I ran up to them out of breath.

"I'm sorry I just had some unfinished business to take care of" I said looking down at the brunette beside me.

"Well Austin, we just wanted to tell you that we would love to for you to join us next year" Andy said to me patting my shoulder.

"Really?" I said grinning.

"You really showed us your full potential"

"Well I owe it all to this lady" I hugged ally to my side, "she was the one who coached me"

"What's your name dear?"

"Ally Dawson"

"Well Ally, how would you feel about showing us a bit of what you got?"

"Oh I don't kno-"

"She would love to" I cut her off answering for her. "Now go get dressed" I shoved her in the direction of the store.

"I'll be really quick" she said running off

"Take your time" Andy said smiling at her.

I watched as she ran away and in that ment I've never felt so content in my entire life.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

When I went back up to the store, I quickly threw on my wetsuit and as I grabbed my board, I looked over and saw my dad's board standing tall in all it's glory. I walked over to it and ran my hand along the length of it.

"Let's do this Daddy"

I grabbed the board of the stand and took off out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As I walked down to the shoreline, I turned around to see Austin giving me the thumbs up, he could tell I was worried by my facial expression.

I took a deep breathe and started to paddle out to the wave that was coming my way. I started to get my footing and next thing I knew I was doing the thing that I loved and I was doing it right.

I showed off a bit of my skills, even the fancy flip I showed Austin. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

This is where I want to be.

I came back out of the water to meet six men standing smiling at me.

"Ally, that was amazing! We might be able to find a spot for you" Andy said

"Oh my god really? Thank you!" I hugged Andy and then realised I was all wet. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I pulled away.

"It's alright Ally" he laughed, "We'll be in touch with the both of you soon" he said as he walked away with Austin's dad and the three other scouts.

"You were insane!" Austin said grabbing my waist.

"Oh my god it felt amazing! I can't believe I just did that!" I said as I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his.

We stood there and just kissed each other for what seemed like eternity.

And standing there all wet, by the ocean, kissing the boy I love, I can't think of a place I'd rather be.

 **Only one chapter left you guys! They're finally together yay! Let me know what you guys think xx**


	9. Epilogue

**Ally POV**

I could feel a wet, calloused hand run down my back making me shiver. I looked up from my position on my stomach to see my soaked boyfriend lying down beside me.

"Well hello there" I smiled

"Hello gorgeous" He said giving me a kiss

"How are the waves?"

"Amazing. You should come out with me"

"You know what? I think I will" I said getting up holding my hand out to him to pull him up.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?"

I was wearing a bikini today, I was nervous but then I decided that my scars showed what I went through and I shouldn't be ashamed of them.

"Mmmm once or twice" I hummed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "but I could hear it once more" I smirked

"Well you look amazing" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and pulled back.

"Come on lover boy" I said grabbing my board, pulling him out into the sea.

I felt him pull me back, "I kind of want to get you out of here and have a bit of alone time with you, naked preferably" He said slowly bringing his hand down to my ass, gently squeezing it.

"Austin! Come on" I gasped and he laughed allowing me to pull him towards the water.

We spent the rest of the day at the beach, going in and out of the water and just being together. We're both surfing professionally now and we've never been happier.

I looked out at the tide coming in and couldn't help but sigh contently as I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"I love you"

This is exactly where I want to be.

 **Well that's it guys! I hope you all enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing it and bringing it to life xx Thank you so much for continuing to read xx kisses 3xxx**


End file.
